


Braille

by Lizzie Morewolfe (Poiemaether210)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiemaether210/pseuds/Lizzie%20Morewolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie discovers something interesting on Auggie's table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braille

"I'll let you know ASAP if we get any new information about Vladimir Rashov." I stood up and grabbed my laser cane out of my pocket before walking towards the door. The sound of heels clicking told me that Joan had stood up as well and was showing me out.

"Thanks, Auggie." She held the door open for me and I quietly exited.I was about to turn the corner when I heard her call out. "Please remind Annie that we have a briefing in 2 hours time."

I turned in her direction and gave her a mock salute before continuing on towards my office. I suddenly stopped midstride when a very familiar scent suddenly overpowered my senses. Jo Malone Grapefruit. Annie was inside my office.

Almost as soon as I realized this, a wide grin suddenly took form. My steps were lighter as I hurried on into the room.

"Hey Stranger!"

I heard a rustling sound as she suddenly jerked up in surprise. I snickered as I heard a muffled thump followed by a quiet yelp.

"I'm guessing that that was one of your knees connecting with my table." I flashed a wry smile at her. However, when she didn't really reply to my greeting, I realized that something was very, very wrong. Because Annie Walker does not ignore me for no apparent reason.

"Annie? Are you okay? What's going on?"

I heard her stand up and move towards me. The unmistakable sound of her kitten heels echoed loudly in the room. When she stopped, I could feel her breath tickling my face. Electricity travelled through my bloodstream as I basked in our close proximity. The thrilling feeling disappeared as soon as she opened her mouth.

"How long?" She sounded tired and overwhelmed. A shaky breath escaped from her lips.

"How long have I what?" I seriously didn't know what she was talking about. She must have seen my brows furrowed in confusion. She laughed forcefully before shoving a piece of paper into my hands.

At first, I was puzzled as to why she would give me a piece of paper, knowing that I couldn't read. Then, I felt the bumps on the surface and found that something was written in Braille. Realization dawned on me as I recognized the words on that piece of paper.

_A touch_

_Giving me strength I desperately need_

_A hug_

_Dulling the ache of the gaping wound in me_

_Laughter_

_Reminding me that there is beauty, heaven sent_

_Silence_

_Listening patiently as I bare what I've once hidden_

_Your voice_

_Drawing me back from the world of despair_

_Your presence_

_Destroying the walls that had once been there_

_Your tears_

_Trusting me to protect you from all harm_

_And my heart_

_Yours ad infinitum_

I could say that poem by heart. So ingrained were the words in my mind that it has never escaped from my thoughts. I had written this poem 6 months ago as I was watching Annie sleep in the hospital. She had been wounded when an old building collapsed without warning. She had actually flat lined, only to be revived by the determined paramedics. I realized then how blessed I was to have her, how I had almost lost the only person who I could be absolutely me in front of. That was when it hit me that I was absolutely and utterly in love with her. She had somehow gotten past the defenses I had put up after Tash and had decided to take up permanent residence in my thoughts, in my heart and in my life.

The poem had been a fruit of that epiphany, an outlet of the emotions that had been threatening to overflow from my heart.

The words I had painstakingly written down were meant not meant for any eyes to see or any minds to comprehend. Yet somehow, its inspiration, the being that had become muse to it, had uncovered it.

I felt her eyes boring holes into my head as she waited for me to answer her question. How long have I been in love with her? I didn't know for sure. All I knew was that it wasn't going away any time soon, or at any time at all for that matter.

I felt her fingers touch my hand hesitantly. They were trembling and her breath was quick and shallow. Annie was terrified of what my answer was to be. After Sri Lanka and Jai Wilcox, it wasn't that surprising. She took a deep steadying breath, stealing herself for whatever my answer was to be. She was still my Annie, strong and brave.

"6 months." I finally admitted. "At least that's how long I was aware of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You're the most amazing friend I have and even if it means not becoming more for it to stay that way, I would do it."

"Did it ever occur to you that your feelings might have been reciprocated?" Her voice rose as she asked this question, emotion evident in her tone. I was miserable. I had hurt her. More importantly, I just ruined the best friendship I had ever had.

I was about to apologize when her words took on their full meaning.

"Wait. Are you saying that..."

"-I love you?"

I nodded mutely, too afraid to voice my thoughts and give in to the hope that was slowly unfurling its tendrils in my heart.

"Yes, Auggie. I do love you and I have since the catastrophic ops in Al Jawf 4 months ago."

She loves me! I wasn't just some blind handler that she saw as nothing more than a friend. Annie Walker, the woman who had completely bewitched me, cares for me too! I was having a hard time fully processing this. I was lightheaded, and I felt as if all my burdens had just been lifted from my tired shoulders.

I let out a whoop of joy, not caring whether or not anyone heard. Without even thinking, I reach out towards her face and cupped it gently. I let my thumb lightly grazed her lips before meeting it in a soft, sweet kiss.

When we parted, I allowed my hand to linger on her cheek and was satisfied when I found that it was very warm. She was blushing. I dropped my hands form her cheeks before gently taking her hands. I turned towards her face. Gathering up my courage, I asked a question that I had wanted to ask her for a while now.

"Annie Walker, would you consider going out on a date with me tonight?"

"Do you have to ask?" She pulled her hand from my grip and reached to lightly caress my cheek. As I reveled in her soft touch, I suddenly realized that some things weren't adding up.

"Wait. Annie, how did you understand the poem and what were you doing here in my office in the first place?"

"I was going to tell you that I could finally read Braille."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published in another site on March 23, 2011 so please bear with the writing.


End file.
